wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Wing Commander: Pilgrim Stars
Wing Commander: Pilgrim Stars is the second book (or Book 8 of the novel series) of the Pilgrim trilogy (which tells of the Pilgrim Uprising) Characters *Christopher Blair (Pilgrim) *James Taggart (Paladin) *Todd Marshall *Jeanette Deveraux *Captain Paul Gerald *Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn *Merlin *Torshk nar Caxki *Bokoth (mention) *Sh'ahte nar Caxki *Sivar (mention) *Covum nar Caxki ("Dark Eye") *J'talc nar Kur'u'tak *Vukar nar Caxki *Makorshk nar Caxki *The Emperor *Norj'ach *Satorshck *Ta'kar'ki *Yil'schk *Jatark Jatork *Syl'rkai *Dax’tri nar Ragitagha *Elise Rolitov (Zarya) *Devi Soulsong (mentioned) *Adam Polanski (Bishop) *Ian St. John (Hunter) *Sachin Rapalski (Cheddarboy) *Sinatra *Gangsta *G. Peterson *Mackey *Raznick *Harrison Falk *Obutu *James Zabrowsky *Veronica Schultz *Richard Bellegarde *Abrams *Wilks *Amity Driftmaidien Aristee *Lumberjack *Rina Temples *Iridessa Long *Janey Long *William Santyana *Pris Santyana *Lacey Santyana *Towers *Sandra Gregarov *Jacko Fistalis *Jobar Bouliano *Fitzmorris *Shanney *Achilles *Jinxman *Jebiah Owens *Lightning *Pandora *Sly Honey *Tyrant *Tori Andover *Gulliver Cogan *Palladino *Hawthorne *Johan McDaniel *Carver Tsu II *Carver Tsu III *Karista Mullens *Mishal-la Ti *Shutaree Zimbaka *Vyson *Charity *Syllian *Douglas Henrick *Jadyk Charm *Joe Pazansky *Ivar Chu McDaniel *Zigmaster (mentioned) *Throne (mentioned) *Rosie Forbes (mentioned) *Vince Chen (mentioned) *Mikhail (mentioned) *Pierre Christian Devereaux (mentioned) *Marie Sousex Devereaux (mentioned) *Trish (mentioned) *Joan (mention) *Brenna Gerald (mentioned) *Sandy Gerald (mentioned) *Jay Sansky (mentioned) *William Wilson (mentioned) *Shakespeare (mentioned) *Khan (mentioned) *Hitler (mentioned) *Tralchar (mentioned) *Stephen Crane (mentioned) Behind the scenes This book overlaps the date given in the original Wing Commander I game's campaigns (and SWC Claw Marks). Specifically the starting date 2654.110 (all or most other dates in WC1 are randomized). One noteable bit of trivia is that the dates in the novel chapters give spaces that some fans (CIC timeline) interpret that the first half of the Vega Campaign fits into the spaces. They interpret the second half having taken place about a month after the third book. However, this is not without its problems. Chapter 14 is on 2654.095, The Enyo series in WC1 begins on 2654.110, Chapter 15 takes place on 2655.112. However, there are still issues with the location Blair, Todd Marshall and Paladin Taggart during those dates. As they were on board the CS Olympus between .088 to .128, and Taggart remained there until around .158. Around the same time the Claw is mostly in Hell's Kitchen with a few jumps to defend Earth (again). The Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide (LaFong timeline) places Enyo and the bulk of Vega Campaign much later in the timeline implying it is closer to August or September. Thus Enyo and McAuliffe occurred much later in the timeline after Pilgrim Truth. The later constructed LaFong timeline might put further issues into when Ultimate Guide takes place in relation to timing but as it was never published (unless one counts GOG release) its reliability is not known, and other material from the bible is obselete by later sources. If there was an early Enyo campaign set between chapters of Pilgrim Stars, only character who could have taken part might be Lyle Starbuck. Another issue that arises from the .110 date and Claw Marks has Spirit, Bossman and Knight back on board by that time. They are briefly mentioned as being dead or transferred at the beginning of Pilgrim Stars (Bossman is still 'dead' as of .88 the day Blair, Maniac and Taggart are taken on board the Olympus). Of course no mention of them coming back to the Claw in any of the chapters. Although its possible that could have returned at some point during the story (perhaps between .88 and .110), as the focus of the story is mainly on Olympus during that point in time between .88 and .128, there is no or few scenes on the Claw during that period (which could allow for them to return). Largely the only issue is Claw Marks has Taggart and Todd Marshall in the issue but make no remarks of them being MIA (although it does make reference of Dibbles death the month before in March, incidently which is also mentioned in the WC film). Of course its possible that the bulk of Claw Marks was written before .88 (that Knight and Spirit returned at some point between .80-.88) after they are mentioned as dead or transfered in chapter 1 (.79). But no such reunion is brought up in the book. Nod to WC1 The book mentions that before the Claw had its 'refit'; that "twelve or more pilots had been assigned to a single cabin crammed with cots and lockers" This is a reference to the bunkroom as seen in WC1. Of course as the ship needed more pilots by the Vega Campaign the ship's bunkrooms are back to that layout! Additionally references to "refits" might explain in part at least some of the artistic license given to the ships appearance in various sources cartoon, film, and game (and lesser extent Super Wing Commander). Not a perfect fix, and not certainly didn't go through refita constantly. Category:Novels